Chocolate Cornets and Pocky
by Lucilla Elena
Summary: Kagami and Konata romance. Please review, please be kind my 1st story
1. Chapter 1

** disclaimer: I do not Own Lucky Star **

Chapter 1

Kagami as usual leads the way to school, once disembarking from the train. Konata and Tsukasa were in tow as usual, talking about some none sense.

"Yeah it sure was stinky", Tsukasa giggled.

Konata snickered, but her attention kept going to Kagami. _She seems so distracted, agitated. I should lighten the mood._

She purposely starts at Kagami's skirt, "Hey I just noticed, someone's junk is fillin' the trunk!"

Kagami instantly stops, and snap her head at the offender.

"owie", Tsukasa says as she unwittingly bumps into Kagami.

"So Moe!", Konata coos.

"I can never understand a word you say, and don't refer to my sister like that!", Kagami blushes." Wait did you just say I am fat?", says Kagami as her eye twitches. _Damn you Konata you know how sensitive I am about my weight._

The tiny otaku smirked as she walked up to the taller tsundere. "I love girls with a little meat on their bones.", she says in an oh so innocently tone to Kagami as she rubs up against her.

Inwardly Kagami starts to smile to the contact with Konata. _Her hair smells like...strawberries._ A tingling sensation start to over take her.

"Whoa, back off you horn dog!", Kagami snaps as she realized people may be starring.

Konata abruptly stops, "Sure thing, Kagamin"

Kagami shakes her head, trying to recover from the close contact from the bluenette. She starts walking with a renewed vigor, as to avoid anymore comments from Konata.

"So Tsukasa.", Konata says with a dramatic pause. "How is it? You know living with a twin...that is such a sexah' beast!" The trade mark cat smile on her face.

Upon hearing the statement Kagami nearly trips over.

_What is Konata-chan thinking? _Tsukasa thinks. Trying to avoid her friend as sister from fighting she smiles and says, "Eh, it's been such nice weather lately."

Konata still grinning continues to walk. _Tsukasa must be nervous, I should lay off of Kagami for a bit._

Kagami just sighs and continues walking. As the get nearer to their school she noticed a tree with many branches protruding towards the side walk. _My Konata is kind of small, maybe I should push the branches out of the way for her_. She smiles to herself as she start bending back the offending tree branches. _Wait did I just refer to Konata as 'mine'?_

The bluenette walked by, not noticing what Kagami had done. As soon as she saw Konata clear the branches, Kagami let go of the branches.

"Owww!" was what both Kagami and Konata heard; because unfortunately for Tsukasa. Face met branch.

"Kagami foresaked her own flesh and blood for me! Kagami-sama savior of young maidens!", Konata cheered. She rushed into Kagami and smoother her with a tight hug. The bluenette's face almost buried in the chest of Kagami.

A smile washes over Kagami's face. The warmth of her friend spread to her own heart. As she was about to return the otaku's hug, she noticed her sister sitting on the side walk. Her face blushed as she pushes Konata off of her. "Hey hey hey, get off me you crazy otaku!" She rushes to her fallen sister, "I am sorry Tsukasa.", she says as she helps her younger twin up.

Faking a pout, "Kagami already has forgotten me...could it be...twincest!"

Kagami groans, "Do you ever think before you open your pervert mouth of yours?"

"So many responses to that, Kagamin. But it will have to wait, we're here!", Konata says then jumps up and down. "Kagami protected the Princesses and restored order to the kingdom!"

Kagami face-palms herself as she starts heading for the entrance, "I don't know you, you are dead to me."

Konata smirks. _One last tease before we part ways._"So tsundere, you know I like it rough!"


	2. Chapter 2

** disclaimer: I do not Own Lucky Star **

Chapter 2

The day's events had profoundly effected Kagami. She stood in front of her mirror, intensely examining her body.

"Stupid Konata", Kagami pouted to herself. _Why am I getting all worked up over one simple statement. _Her hand lightly traces the contour of her butt._ I wonder if she really likes my shape? _As the words form in her mind she blushes ever so slightly.

"Hey onee-san, are you feeling well?", Tsukasa asks as she pops her head into sister's room. "You are looking a little red."

"I...um", _damn you_, _even when Konata isn't here she still effecting me. Her and her cute smile. _Upon realization that she found her best friend's smile cute, Kagami blushed even more.

Tsukasa places her forehead to her twins, checking her temperature. "You don't have a temperature, sis."

Smiling at her sister's efforts, "I'll be fine." Kagami giggles as her stomach growls, "But, some of your cookies would make me feel better." _And will get you out of here._

"Sure thing, I'll start on them now.", Tsukasa says with a cheerful tone. She starts to exit the room, but stops suddenly. "Oh onee-san, you and Konata were funny today. Like a married couple."

Kagami mouth gaped open in a clear moment of pure embarrassment. "No no no no no, she would never like me in that way. Wait no, I mean we are to young. No no no no, I mean I don't like her. Yeah, that's it, I don't like her."

Tsukasa just smiles at Kagami then frowns, "Oh no! I better get to those cookies before it is to late." _What was me and sis just talking about? Oh well, cookies need to be made. _She quickly exits the room.

_Thank god she is such an air head, right about now Konata would start babbling stuff about moe. _She whispers so softly, that even she can not hear it, "Oh Konata."

…

…

AAAACHHHHHUUUUUUUU, Konata's rather impressive sneeze cuts threw the silence of the house.

"Onee-san, you ok?", Yutaka shifts her body to look up at Konata.

Still intently playing her MMORPG she states, "Some infidel is speaking about me."

Yutaka closes her light novel she was reading, and stands up. The hours of sitting on floor makes it hard for her to walk. She goes over to Konata, while she plays the MMO. "That girl looks so pretty! I love her dress, but why isn't she wearing any shoes?"

"Oh her, That is my Aussie friend. Her name is Racheal Imako. We go on a lot of raids together." she says in an almost bored tone.

"Wow a foreinger, must be exciting", the pink hair girl said with much enthusiasm.

"Oh, she is quite the hottie. If I had the chance I would hit that!", Konata said with grin.

"Oh my, I never knew you liked hitting people.", Yutaka said worriedly.

Konata just continues to smile, "No little sis, what I mean is." She changes her tone to a quiet one and spells out word to her. "S-E-X"

Yutaka blushes, as she hears her cousin mention sex. "I didn't realize you were attracted to girls?"

"We'll technically I am not a lesbian.", Konata states flatly. "If you were to label me, I would be bi-sexual.", Konata looks seriously at her cousin. "Love is love, and true love does not know the bounds of gender."

"Wow...that is so beautiful.", she smiles at her cousin. _My onee-san is so great._

"Yeah, I have my moments. Or what drunks call, a moment of clarity.", her cat like grin appearing on her face. Then as quickly as it showed up, it vanishes.

If she didn't know any better, she'd swear Konata was starting to cry. "What's wrong, Onee...", before she could end her statement Konata hugs her tightly.

"Everyone deserves to be loved, even us. The ones that live on borrowed time.", Konata says softly to her cousin. "We'll both find our soul mates.", she says in a disconnected tone.

"Yes together, with you supporting me. I know I can find my true love, sis!", she says trying to cheer up her cousin. _What borrowed time? _"Sis, I don't understand what you meant, by borrowed time", she questioned her cousin.

"Kanata's blood flows threw my veins. I am my mother's daughter. And we share blood, you and I Yutaka.", Konata states to her. "I just practice martial arts, and you don't. That is why I seem more health than you."

"Then one day, I will be as strong as you Onee-san.", she says determined.

Konata smiles at her, then releases her hug, "When I get some spare time, I will start training you." _But first I have to level up my own character._


	3. Chapter 3

** disclaimer: I do not Own Lucky Star **

Chapter 3

After a fitful sleep, caused by a certain bluenette otaku. Kagami finally slipped into a deep sleep. But even then she was not able to escape Konata. In her dream land, she lay in a meadow with her love. Sharing food and a kiss. It was almost to much for her to handle. This emotion called love. But with all good things, it must come to an end. Konata stood up and was preparing to go home. _No wait, I have gone this far. I must tell her how I feel!_

"_I love KONATA!"_

A three word sentence that normally would never leave the lips of Kagami.

And for the first time ever, the younger twin was the first to wake up. And chose the oh so best moment to wake her sister up, "You love who, did you say...Kon." Before she could finish her statement Kagami's hands forcefully covered Tsukasa's mouth.

In a deadly tone that terrified Tsukasa, Kagami states "You must not repeat this to anyone EVER! Especially Konata, if that perverted otaku found out...I'd never hear the end of it!"

Tsukasa places her hands on Kagami, lowering them off her mouth. "You know, almost every night you say her name in your sleep."

The level is Kagami's embarrassment was to much, her face resembling the same color of a strawberry. "I...do not!"

_And I am suppose to be the stupid one?_ "Onee-san, you are the smartest person I know." _Maybe if I have her think it over, she will admit her true feelings._ She smiles at her older twin, "Think of it like a math problem, and solve it."

"Yeah, you're right.", she says softly to her sister. _Let's see...she teases me, but I love the attention. She is way to clingy, yet I don't want her to let go of me. I miss her, when we are apart and I really love looking into her emerald colored eyes._ "Oh crap, I love my best friend."

"awwww love." Tsukasa coos.

"Still, do not tell anyone or Konata.", she says to her twin as a blush still remains on he face.

Tsukasa nods, "But you know, Konata obliviously likes girls. so..." Once again being interrupted by Kagami.

"Yeah, but does she like me? Would that otaku take it seriously and not as a joke?", Kagami says nervously.

"I see you're point, but it's still love. Onee-san you are always so serious, you need someone like Konata.", Tsukasa says so wistfully. "If you two date, which one is the boy?", she giggles out.

Kagami face-palm and sighs, "Me of course. I am taller." _What the hell?_ "Just drop it for now. And if I do confess my feelings to her, just be near. Just in case."

"Of course, sister.", Tsukasa says sweetly to her. "But don't worry, It's love!"

Kagami just groans.

"You better hurry sis, or we will be late for school. And we don't want to keep Kona-chan waiting", Tsukasa says as she exits the room.

_Yeah, this ought to be interesting. Me, my sister and the girl I love._ Then it donned on her like a tonne of bricks. _I am a lesbian. _Shacking her head in disbelief, she tries to comes to terms.

Hearing Tsukasa shout from down the hall, "Sis, you want me to make you some breakfast?"

Kagami slides off her bed and heads to the bathroom, "Yeah Yeah, and keep your voice down."

After exiting the bathroom and hurriedly dressing herself, she goes back to her room. _Maybe I should put on some of that perfume Miyuki bought me for Christmas? Oh and I can borrow some of Inori's_ _makeup. Yeah, Konata might like that. _She blushed at the thought of Konata gushing over her appearance.

"Onee-san, your breakfast is...", Tsukasa starts to stammer as she sees her older twin upon enter the room. "y you look so pretty, and smell good!", she says excitedly as she inhales Kagami's perfume. "I bet Kona-chan will love it."

Kagami blushes at her comment, "I...I better take this stuff off. I am trying way to hard to impress her."

Tsukasa just smiles as if in her own dreamland, "I think you look you great." Then starts to sound nervous, "Besides, you don't want to be late." Taking a step closer to her older twin, "And you don't want to keep Kona-chan waiting"

_This is going to be a long day._ "Yeah Yeah, let's get going."

And with that the two twins started their trek to the train station. For Tsukasa it was blissful walk, with not a care in the world. For Kagami, each step made her more and more nervous.

…

…

"Why can't see be on time for once?", Kagami impatiently says.

_I hope sis doesn't get angry at Kona-chan. "_She'll be here soon.", Tsukasa says hopefully.

"I know, look I am just nervous, that's all. I mean I did just spend all that time fixing myself up. I really want to make a really good impression. This is the person I love after all.", Kagami explains to Tsukasa. "This is something new to me."

"Kagami, in love!", Konata shouts cheerfully, jumping up and down like a maniac.

Kagami groans, "How long have you been here?". A blush slightly touching her face.

"Oh I stumbled, while you were saying for you fixed yourself up. Oh and I clearly heard the word, LOVE!", Konata shouts the last part.

"Hey you, ever think about behaving like a human in public.", Kagami complains.

"But Kagamin, you just leveled up. I am so proud of you. You must tell me who you are in love with. What's his name? And if you trigger any events, you must tell me", the bluenette begs.

_What the hell? Doesn't she get it. _Kagami takes a step forward, "I did this for..."

"What Kagami is trying to say, she loves Yyuuu, OUCH!", before Tsukasa could finish her statement. Kagami stepped on her foot rather hard.

"Ever the tsundere, aren't you Kagami.", she places sympathetic arms on Tsukasa's shoulders. "Did Chi find the one just for Chi?", Konata's cat like smile on her lips.

_Her damn anime references! _"Oi, crazy midget otaku. Stop molesting my sister."

"Ahhh me sees, Kagamin want her own molesting.", Konata smile devilishly at Kagami.

Kagami at this moment is enraged, but before she could tell off the bluenette. Konata quickly whispers in Kagami's ear, "You do look pretty today, and I love that perfume." The last statement sent shivers down Kagami's spine, as Konata's warm breath rushed passed her ear.

A smile returns to Kagami's lips. Konata takes her by the have and guides her to the train platform. _How did she do that? I was furious a seconds a go. _"Not so tightly Kona-kun", Kagami the one person that always kept her appearance up in public, just failed miserably. _Oh no!_

Konata stopped in her tracks, and looked at Kagami as is she grew a third arm from her forehead. _Oh she must have it bad, for this boy. I never her seen her slip up so badly...oh to tease or not to tease. TEASE!_

"Wow the dirty talk on our first date, how scandalous!", Konata smirks. "My my my, I never knew knew you were that sensitive.", she places her finger dangerously close to Kagami's breasts.

Kagami yanked her hand out of Konata's. And she loomed over her like a feral predator. "YOU! You inconsiderate, rude, deviant. No wonder why you never had any kind of relationship! Only person you could get, is in one of your depraved dating sims! And to think I actually Li...", upon realizing what her rant was about to exposed, she placed her hand over her mouth. _Damn her, but I should throw her onto the train tracks!_

"I...I am sorry Kagami, I got carried away.", she said with a hurt tone as she took a step back. _I never seen her this angry._ _Acting time!_ "You are right," she sniffed as if starting to cry. "I don't deserve love, and I am everything you said, rude and that divy thing."... _I am...great I am making myself cry._ She turns away from Kagami to hide emotional state.

Tsukasa went over to Konata and place her hands on her shoulders. "There there, Kona-chan. Onee-san over reacted. She really is fond of you, you know? Right, sis?"

"Yeah Konata, I didn't mean those things at all. Look I am just stressed out a bit. I love someone, but they obliviously don't know how I feel.", Kagami says as she sees the train pull up to the station. "You are my best friend after all." _Let's see how dense this otaku is, _"And, I love you.", her face blushing lightly.

_No way, she did it?_ Tsukasa smiled at her sister.

"Awe thanks Kagami, that means a lot. We are best friends, forever!", the bluenette spin around and smiles at Kagami.

All Kagami can do is smile. _It's not a rejection, but damn...she is thick headed._

And with that the trio enter the train, for the ride to school.


	4. Chapter 4

** disclaimer: I do not Own Lucky Star , Nor do I own Girls Bravo, Elfen Lied or Strawberry Panic**

Chapter 4

The afternoon bells rings, sending the students scurrying to secure their lunches. Class C-3 is no exception. Kagami still at her desk, her head firmly pressed down against its surface.

_With how blunt she is, I would think she'd pick up on my signals._ _Do I have to just blurt it out to her? _Kagami groans, thinking on how to best fix her situation.

"Hey Hiiragi, you alive?", Miaso pokes her with a pencil.

Kagami sighs, "Yeah, just need to get the energy to deal with Konata."

"Ahhhh, honeymoon is already over with Chibikko?", Miaso teases.

Kagami curses herself again, twice in one day she has made a verbal slip. _Whoa girl, got to keep it together._

Aynao pulls Miaso away from Kagami, "Leave her be, Hiiragi-san looks troubled." Then leans close to Miaso, "Besides, do you want to awaken her legendary anger?"

"I forgot! We should retreat!", the fanged girl squealed out. Then turning to Aynao, "Besides we have to talk." A big smile appeared on her face, "You have to tell me all about your date!"

Ayano, regarded her childhood friend with a warm smile. "He didn't tell you?"

Miaso whined, "No, my brother is so boring."

Using this opportunity Kagami leaves her class room. She sighs as she makes the walk to Konata's class room.

…

…

"I hope sis is ok.", Tsukasa says with a worried tone. Her eyes fixed on the door.

Konata expression becomes devilish, "Maharu is just crazy for Yukinari, probably off somewhere fondling him."

"Kona-chan, you don't know that you are talking about.", Tsukasa said in a sad tone.

"Oh my, is Kagami-san in a romantic relationship with a boy?", Miyuki questioned. _And i thought i observed Kagami-san courting Izumi-san on several occasions._

Kagami enter the room, she went by undetected by her friends. _If I can make it threw lunch, maybe I can ask Konata to meet me some where after school. If we are alone, maybe I can tell her my feelings._

Miyuki, still processing the conversation Konata and Tsukasa stated. "Interesting, we are all of that age when romantic exploration seems prevalent." _I wonder what genders my friends prefer? _"I don't recall Kagami-san commenting on a boy, or a girl she had romantic inclinations with.", the pink hair girl stated.

Konata gawked at Miyuki, as if the thought never occurred to her that Kagami might like girls. "I can't imagine Kagamin going all Strawberry panic on us." _Kagami a ragging lesbian...my tiny brain can't picture that._

Kagami just watched in shock as they discussed her sexuality. _I...I can kill them all. Hide there bodies..._

Tsukasa looked as if she was going to faint, at the turn of the conversation. "We shouldn't be gossiping about my sis like that."

"I am just curious about whom she likes, personally with how Kagami-san acts. I would say she is either a lesbian or bi-sexual.", Miyuki says in a matter o'fact style. _Besides, it would be intreresting to see as twins if you share the same likes in gender._ Thepink hair girl removed her glasses and cleaned them, as she continued to talk, "And with some of the attention I have received from Izumi-san. I can not say with 100 percent assurance, that I would not date someone of the same sex." She places her glasses on, as she spoke directly to Tsukasa. _There, my first gambit in the arena of love has been made._

Not trying to hide her presence anymore Kagami says in a annoyed tone, "Did you just hit on my little sister."

"Nyuuu! And we are debating if you are a lesbian!", Konata says with her trademark smirk.

Kagami blushed, turning her body from Konata. "Don't broadcast my orientation all over school, please." _Oh yeah, I am brilliant..._Groans as she just realized she outed herself to friends.

Izumi Konata age 17, above average athlete with perfect balance of speed, power and grace. Just fell out of chair. If it wasn't her, she'd be cheering in the name of Moé.

"Yeah that went over well, you Otaku...We need to speak NOW", Kagami informed the still dazed bluenette. She starts heading for the hallway.

"Coming master", Konata says as she gets off the floor. _She seems mad. _"You are not going to hurt me, are you?", she nervously plays off her statement as a joke.

Kagami pauses a second at the door, as if contemplating the idea, "I am still undecided, look just follow me Konata." She then looks at Tsukasa, "Hey Tsukasa, please wait by the door."

Tsukasa nods knowingly at Kagami, "I'm here for you sis."

Kagami stops as she enters the hallway, Konata just seconds behind her.

"What's wrong Kagami? You've been acting freaky last couple of days.", Konata said with a concerned tone. _Is she afraid that her being gay will drive us away?_

Kagami looks into the bluenette's eyes, and takes a deep breath._ She can really be sweet at times._ Her eyes wandered to Konata's mole and up to her eyes. A quick blush brushes her face. _Too cute._

Konata takes a step forward, and takes Kagami's hand. "We are best friends, I am here for you. Just take your time Kagami."

_It's now or never._ And with that Kagami blurts out her most secret of secrets, "I am in love with you, Konata." But fate loves to be cruel to a certain tsundere, the bell to signal lunch is over smuffled Kagami's confession.

"Kagami, I have to go. Can we meet later after school, so we can continue?", Konata asked.

_You got to be kidding me!_ With a heart broken look in her eyes Kagami nodded. "Yes, meet me after school on the roof top."

The bluenette released her grip, letting Kagami's hand go. "Sure thing chief"


	5. Chapter 5

** disclaimer: I do not Own Lucky Star or Kanon 2006 **

Chapter 5

Kagami asked if she could be excused from class a few minutes early, using the guise of having to give her sister some notes.

She headed to the roof top, at a brisk pace._ I have to get there before her. How can someone so small, be so fast? _As the bell rings to let out school for the day, she picks up speed.

Hitting the last set of stairs, Kagami cursed not being physically fit as Konata. She starts to breath faster due to the exertion of climbing the stairs. _Seriously they need to put an elevator in here._

"w-wait for me, onee-san", Tsukasa says as she tries to catch her breath.

Kagami turns to her younger twin and smiles, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Still gasping for breath, "Yeah, Kona-chan said she had to meet you on the roof, so I ran here as fast as I could."

"So, you left the class room before she did?", Kagami asked her exhausted sister.

"Yes, Miyuki-san stopped her before she got close to the door", Tsukasa giggled.

"Good, it will make things easier, if I am waiting on her.", Kagami said.

"Want me by your side sis?", Tsukasa asked with a smile.

"No, just wait by the door Tsukasa. Even though this is tough, I need to keep up a strong appearance.", Kagami told Tsukasa sternly.

"Very well onee-san, I will be by door waiting.", Tsukasa said obediently.

Kagami pauses a second before exiting to the roof top. _I know my hair is a mess. I should have a little time to fix it before Konata comes._

And with that last thought, she takes a step onto the roof.

"Yuichi, you're a liar.", Konata says with a mock sad tone. She sat on the rail over looking the parking lot, her feet hooked around the bars for stability.

_How? How did she get here before me?_ "Konata, no anime references please.", Kagami said in an exasperated tone. "Please get down, I am worried something might happen to.", Kagami says as she steps forward.

"Awwww, I didn't know you care.", she said with a smirk. Hopping down, she faces the now blushing tsundere. Smiling warmly to her best friend, "Now Kagami, please talk to me. I know something is bothering you. And whatever it is, we can handle it together."

_It's moments like this, that made me fall in love with her. She is so care free, yet so strong._ Kagami sighs, "Like I announced to the world today at lunch, I am a lesbian." Kagami pauses seeing Konata's reaction hasn't changed. "And I don't know if my sexual orientation offends you."

Konata stepped close to Kagami, taking Kagami's hand in hers. "Don't be silly, I understand completely. I am bi-sexual after all. Love, is love", pausing for dramatic effect. "And like I say, true love does not know the bounds of gender"

Watching at the door, Tsukasa marvels at how romantic and tender Konata can be._ This is what sis must see in Konata. If onee-san hadn't fell in love with Konata, I could._

Taking that as the go ahead signal, the pigtail girl blushes, "I um...what I am trying to say. Izumi Konata, I LOVE YOU!"

To say Konata was shocked, would be the understatement of the century. A puzzled looked came across her face, as her tiny brain tried to decrypt Kagami's words.

"Wow Kagami, I had no idea.", she stated in a hushed tone. "You are the prettiest and smartest person I know, And you love me...sure you're not sick or something?", Konata was truly puzzled with Kagami's affection towards her.

Kagami nodded, "Yeah, I think I am crazy or something. It is how I feel, I am in love with my best friend. She is a crazy, pervert Otaku, but she is my otaku."

Konata smiled at her. _Any one that would turn her down, is a fool._ The bluenette's expression changed to her rarely used serous one. In almost a whisper she says, "I guess I am a fool."

"Huh?", Kagami says. "A fool?", she asks Konata.

"Sorry Kagami, I do love you. But just as a friend. I am not in love with you.", Konata says looking into Kagami's eyes._ She deserves better than me. She can do better than me. "_I think we should just be friends."

Over hearing Konata's response, Tsukasa winced. _Ouch, that's blunt.  
_

"Friends?", a small tear started to run down Kagami's cheek. She produced her best fake smile. "Yeah, friends it is then." Her smile was flawless, only problem she couldn't stop the tears.

"Kagami, I am sorry.", Konata said softly to her.

Kagami jerked her hand free from Konata. She continues to smile, "I better go, I don't want to keep Tsukasa waiting." She turned slowly making her way to the door.

_I completely devastated her, I know she has a sensitive side. I think I took it for granted, since she acts like a tsundere all the time._ "Kagami, I will call you later today."

"Yeah Yeah, later Konata.", she says. As she passes threw the door, she completely looses it. And starts to cry openly.

"Oh sis, I am so sorry.", Tsukasa hugged her sister tightly.

"Let's...go home", weeps Kagami.


	6. Chapter 6

** disclaimer: I do not Own Lucky Star **

Chapter 6

Kagami couldn't wait to get back home. Her confession to Konata was a tremendous failure. Emotional exhausted, Kagami entered. Taking off her shoes, she replaces them with slippers.

"I am so sorry, sis.", Tsukasa says.

Sighing, Kagami replies, "Yeah yeah, but please stop." _I wish she'd stop, it just keeps reminding me I was rejected._

_I wish I could do something for her. _"Want me to bake you some cookies?", the younger twin asks.

"I don't have much of an appetite, but thanks.", Kagami yawns. _Today wore me out._ _Maybe I should lay down._ "Hey Tsukasa, tell mom I will be laying down. And I'll just have left overs when I feel hungry."

Smiling at her sister, Tsukasa replies. "Sure, and I will also bake some cookies for you." Her expression changed to a frown. _Did Miyuki tell me she liked me today?_

Seeing her younger twin's mood change, Kagami took a step closer. "What's bothering you?"

"Mi...Miyuki", was the singular word Tsukasa says.

_With all my problems, I forgot what she said to my sister. _"How do you feel about her comment."

The younger twin took a while to think it over in her head. All the instances Miyuki acted kind to her, made her feel warm all over. "I don't know if I love her, but onee-san. I like her a lot. She is so pretty, and smart. Always nice to me.", Tsukasa says with an awed tone.

_We are twins after all, I guess we share more than I thought. _"Well Tsukasa, if you like her and she likes you...tell her." _Ha! I can give advice about love even though I am a failure at it._

Her mind went back to Konata and what she said, "_Let's just be friends."_

A small simple statement, but enough to devastate the strongest when heard. As the tears start falling again, she turns her back on Tsukasa, "I am going to lay down now."

_I wish I could comfort her. _"Okay onee-san, I will start those cookies now.", With that Tsukasa exits the room, leaving Kagami in unbearable silence.

Kagami plops down on her bed, and just sits and weeps. _Stupid Konata._ Standing up, she turns on the Television.

_**This attack on the girl, marks the third such attack on an Highschool student. The assailants are still at Larger...**_ Kagami switches off the television. _Such animals, they need to be taught a lesson. _Thinking on how careless her sister is, and how small Konata is. _They'd be ideal targets for attackers. I should tell them to be careful now._

Kagami lays back down on the bed and sighs and she shuts her eyes._Feels like I ran a marathon._

And with that Kagami falls asleep. At least for the moment, she can forget about today's events.

…

…

Konata felt equally as bad, for hurting her closest friend.

_We should just be friends..._, "What the hell was I thinking? I could have been more tactful.", Konata laments out loud. _It's not like I am anything special, besides she can do better._

She makes her way upstairs to her room, quickly undresses. _A hot bath is what I need. Then maybe an hour or two of leveling. That should get my mind focused._

Making her way to the bathroom, Konata starts the water. As she moves the stool in its place, she notices her grip isn't as strong as it usually is. _I must be more tired than I realized. _She sighs as the stool slips out of her hands.

After she quickly cleans herself, she soaks in the tub. Hoping the hot water will relax away the tension from her body. She smiles to herself as she ease back in the tub, stretching out completely. _This is heaven._

Think back on today's events, one memory does bring a sense of happiness to Konata. _Miyuki, you sly dawg. I didn't know you had it in you to flirt like that. And with Tsukasa of all people._

Making her way to her bedroom she hears a noise from the living room.

"That you dad?", the tiny otaku shouts.

"Yeah kiddo, just got off the phone with your cousin Yui, you're little cousin Yutaka is thinking about enrolling into your school next year.", he shouted back.

"Cool, was fun hanging out with her the other day. But isn't it going to be a long commute for her?", Konata asks.

After a slight pause, he replies. "Yeah, that is why she is staying in the guest bedroom here. Think about it, now you get to have a little sister."

Laughing, Konata responds, "You don't have to convince me, you lolicon."

"My own daughter?", Sojiro moans

As she smirks to herself she makes her way to the computer. _Need to see who's online, don't want to group with some random noobs. _She sits down, then turns on the computer. Seeing her homeroom teacher online she opens a chat window and sends her a message.

**Konakona: Hi ^_^**

**Nanakon: Yo...gonna' to help a group out. Supposedly there is a ninja looter named Free Xue out in the area**

**Konakona: Lame**

**Nanakon: I take it you finished your homework**

**Konakona: ;; equally as lame, Oh come on teach. I promise as soon as I am done here and I apologize to Kagami**

**Nanakon: ****Hiiragi? Wat did ya' do now? Stole her last box of Pockey! OMG you did, didn't ya'**

******Konakona: No...she...kind of confessed her love to me**

**Nanakon: bout freakin' time**

******Konakona: T^T **

**Nanakon: wat did you do?**

******Konakona: …...I sorta said the 'Let's be friends' thing to her**

**Nanakon: Ouch...good luck in hell, kid!**

******Konakona: YOU GOT TO HELP ME TEACH!**

******Nanakon: that's odd, I thought you two were already a couple**

******Konakona: I don't know how I feel about her, and besides I would only bring her down. She can do much better than me. She is so smart and pretty**

******Nanakon: yup, you are lazy, rude, and absent minded. But ****Hiiragi see past that. She sees how sweet you are, how kind you are and devoted you are. **

******Konakona********: Thanks, and I am taking this seriously. If I chose someone, I want it to last for the rest of my life. I don't know if I can handle being a break up, or worse. I don't know how dad handles life with out mom...**

******Nanakon: Just search your feelings young Padawan and it will all work out**

******Konakona: I just wish I had a dialogue menu to pick from**

******Nanakon: LMAO! now log out and call ****Hiiragi compliment her, get her in a good mood then hit her with an apology attack**

******Konakona: Ahhhh yes, wish I had a healer and DPS. Tsuderes are hard to take down**

******Nanakon: THAT'S THE SPIRIT!**

******Konakona: LMAO!**

******Nanakon: Wat?**

******Konakona: Taking love advice from you LOL! That is one skill you never leveled up ^_^**

******Nanakon: Keep it up Izumi, and you'll have homework that you can't copy off of ****Hiiragi.**

******Konakona: …...End of Transmission**

Konata was nervous but giggling at the same time. _I am not surprised she knew I was copying._

Getting off the bed, Konata walks to the closet where is cellphone is stored.

…

…

Kagami stirred in bed, woken up by her stomach growl. _21:00? No way, I still have to do my home work. I know Konata hasn't even thought of starting it. _

Sighing, Kagami sits up in bed. _A quick bite to eat first, then I can start on my home work. _Her toes touch the floor as she gets off her bed. She flips the light switch causing her eyes to squint.

"AHHHHHH!", Kagami screams as a blurred shape of a person is standing next to her.

"Onee-chan, it's me.",the unformed shape said as it put her arms around Kagami. "I have dinner on the...ouch!", the defenseless Tsukasa was the recipient of a Kagami chop to the face.

As her eyes adjusted to the light level, Kagami notices her sister on the floor. "Tsukasa! Why are you in my room?"

"Dinner", Tsukasa groans. Trying to get up, she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Can you bring it up for me?", Kagami asks her twin. _If I can eat in peace, then I can get my home work done faster. Besides I don't need Tsukasa trying to comfort me now._

Tsukasa stood for a second, "You sure you don't want to come down stairs and eat. We can talk abo..."

"No, just back off for now!", the older twin interjected. Instantly regretting raising her voice to her sister. "I am sorry I snapped Tsukasa, but I just want to be left alone for a while. I need to work out these feelings on my own."

Looking sad, but nodding. "I understand, Onee-san." Turning around and heading for the door, "I will bring up your dinner in a sec."

"Thanks Tsukasa.", Kagami smiles as she makes her way to her desk.

Hearing the door close, Kagami goes threw her book bag, looking for her notes. _Twenty four questions, not to much. _She arranges her notes on the desk, and places a pencil on the desk in front of her.

"Just friends...", Kagami says to herself. Small tear forms under her eyes.

_I need to distract myself._ With that thought, Kagami turns on the radio.

"Futari No Katachi" plays on the radio."Oh hell no!", Kagami growls as she turns it off.

All of Kagami's feelings resurface with a vengeance, causing the 17 year old to break down emotionally. "Why can't love be easy!", she cries out.

"Sis, don't give up.", Tsukasa as she places a food tray down on Kagami's desk.

Turning to face her younger twin, Kagami replies. "You are right. I do love Konata, but I haven't exactly shown it to her."

"Can I help you?", Tsukasa asks happily.

Taking a while to think, "Think you can help me make chocolate cornets, they are her favorite."

at her older twin, "I would love to. And I am sure Konata will love them."

Unbeknownst to the twins, standing at the door listening was Miki Hiiragi. _My baby is growing up. Her very first love. _Smiling to herself she resigned to talk to her husband about this. _She might be a lesbian, but I will support her. _Making sure not to make any noise, she backed away from the door. _Tadao might have a problem with our daughter's orientation, but I am sure I can smooth any problems. And that Izumi kid, isn't that bad. _Walking down the stairs she continues to smile to herself.

"Was someone at the door?", Kagami asks her sister.

Turning around to look at the door, "I don't see anyone."

As Kagami was about to say something, her phone starts to vibrate on the desk. "Wonder is that is Konata?", She says as she starts to pick up the phone.

"I will go get you food then, Onee-san", Tsukasa says as she starts to walk out of Kagami's room.

"Is that you Konata?", Kagami instantly regrets sounding overly eager. _Great, she'll jump all over that greeting._

"Uguu.", the voice on the other end replies.

Laughing nervously, "Not now Konata, anime reference on hold please."

"Ok Kagami, anyways I told you I would call. So...I Just want to apologize to you. What I said earlier, I could have been more tactful.", Konata says regretfully.

"You have to be you, you crazy otaku. It is one of the qualities I like about you.", Kagami twirls her hair with hair with her finger. _Maybe I can meet her after school and give her the chocolate cornets as a gift._ "I never l...l...liked anyone before.", she says as she starts to blush.

Konata takes a second before she responds, "I never gave love much thought til a few days ago." _Why me of all people, for her first love?_ Taking a deep breath, "Like I said today on the roof, you are beautiful and smart. You can do way better than me. I am not special."

Kagami moans at Konata's response, "Don't put yourself down like that. To me you are special. You are intense, devoted and cute...look I am going to win your heart over Konata...end of discussion."

"Wow, forceful dominatrix Kagamin...love it, but kidding aside. It takes two to make a relationship, you can not force me to lo...", Konata is stopped by Kagami

"I never said I was going to force you, you pervert.", looking seriously at Konata. "I am going to woo you."

"All the dating sims I play, you'll have your work cut out for you Kagami.", Konata teased.

_Ha! With Tsukasa's help in the kitchen, Konata wont be able to resist my chocolate cornets. _"Yeah Yeah squirt, just meet me after school tomorrow, behind the PE building."

"Oh how scandalous Kagami, a rendezvous behind the PE building. Are you going to ravage my body?", Konata smirked at she teases her tsundere friend.

"As if you freak...just meet me there. I wont be able able to join you and Tsukasa for lunch tomorrow. I have something I need to take care of.", Kagami informed her friend.

_Wonder what's up, not like her to willing skip a meal._ Konata chuckles, "Ahhh, you are buying a contraceptive so you want knock me up huh?"

"What the? Konata I swear I am going to...", before she finishes her statement, is cut off by Konata.

"Just teasing, Kagami. I will meet you there.", Konata squeals out before hanging up. _Kagami, you surprise me sometimes. If you are going to woo me...i wish you luck. "_I could do worse for my first stalker_.", _Konata giggles as she hangs up.

"Konata!", Kagami shouts on the phone._ She got me worked up again...Well I guess I should get to studying before it get to late._ And with that thought Kagami starts her homework.


	7. Chapter 7

** disclaimer: I do not Own Lucky Star or Kanon**

Chapter 7

Since the conversation Konata and Kagami had, the bluenette otaku's mind been on Kagami.

_Woo me, yah right...But i can't get her out of my thoughts now. _Konata looked out of the window, wondering what the tsundere had up her sleeve.

Tsukasa watched Konata intently. _I hope sis can make those chocolate cornets while we are at lunch. _She turns her head to Miyuki, who happens to make eye contact with her at the same time. _Wow she is so pretty._ Tsukasa averts her glance as she blushes. _Maybe we should talk at lunch or after school, as well._

Miyuki notices Tsukasa reaction as they made eye contact. _If i am not mistaken, she was blushing. She must be embarrassed at our eyes meeting. So, what i said got threw to her. I will have to talk to her, there might be more to her than I original suspected. She acts so slow, but is the kindest soul i know. If there is actual intelligence to back her cuteness up. Then we'd make a perfect match. _Assessing Tsukasa, she looks over her clothing as well as her figure._ Hmmm...also there are different levels of intelligence. Not just book smarts, maybe i should not be so strict on my interpretation._ Smiling to herself she plans out a conversation to have with Tsukasa.

Nanako Kuroi paused as she watch the drama unfold in front of her eyes. _Kids nowa' days. _"Listen up y'all, this will be on the up coming test.", she stated with a smirk. _If the can't pay attention, then I'll give them a good scare._

Konata turned her head and nodded. Hours of playing video games and watching anime left her with the uncanny ability to absorb all information around her. She just craved contact with people, why she insisted on copying off of Kagami.

Tsukasa on the other hand, while not as dumb as she appeared, was completely caught off guard by the sudden announcement. _Maybe sis, or Miyuki can help me._ Though born the same day as her twin, she was always nervous due to her more aggressive sister. _Oh yeah, Kagami's plan!. _Smiling to herself , she takes a look down at Konata's bag. She thought of away to take the Otaku's chocolate cornets from her bag. _Maybe I could use Miyuki-chan to distract Kona-chan. _

"See anything you like down there?", Konata says with a smirk.

Blushing at being caught by Konata, "I was just looking at...your legs. You run so fast Kona-chan."

"The Hiiragi twins sure like to lust after my body", snickered the bluenette.

Turning her head from Konata, she turns to Miyuki. _That was to close, I will have to get Miyuki to distract her. Kona-chan will well be to suspicious of me at the very least. _Looking back at Miyuki she smiled to herself. _I can ask her to meet me after school and have her help me. Two birds one stone._

…

…

Kagami's day moved awfully slow. Going over the notes Tsukasa made for her, she planned out her afternoon. _I should have enough time to make 3 batches of chocolate cornets, and rush them over before lunch is over to Konata. _Smiling to herself, Kagami sighs.

"Hey Hiiragi", Maso says to Kagami with no response. She rolls up a piece of paper and hit Kagami in the head with it, also getting no response. _I know what will get her attention. _"Hey Konata, how you doing!", the fanged girl yells out.

Kagami snaps her attention to the door.

"Ha, got you good Hiiragi!", Maso smiled.

Kagami groans, to easily was she riled up. Always due to one particular blue hair otaku. _Waiting to start lunch is killing me. And this idiot is not making things better. _

"Awww come on Hiiragi, I was only playing",the fanged-girl said as Kagami starred her down.

As Kagami stood up to give Maso a solid thrashing, the lunch bell went off. " Finally...you. I wont forget this!", Kagami said to Maso

"Saved by the bell", Maso chuckled.

…

…

"So I was thinking Miyuki-chan...If you can trip or something, that would get Kona-chan's attention.", Tsukasa nervously explained to Miyuki.

Miyuki took a moment to consider Tsukasa's request, "This is for your sister, I assume."

"Yes, ummm she needs me to take Kona-chan's chocolate cornets. She is going to bake some for her.", Tsukasa said with a smile.

"Alright, this sounds like a plausible plan for Kagami-san to use with Izumi-san.", the meganekko stated. Then added quickly, "But before I comply with your request, I will require something from you in exchange."

"W-w-what?'', Tsukasa stammered. Trying to compose herself, she nods her head. "Okay."

Miyuki smiles at, "First rule of negotiations, never agree to anything before you know the terms."

_Oh my god! That did I get myself into. _Tsukasa starts to cry.

"It's nothing horrible, Tsukasa-san, I just need you to meet me after school it over.", she says warmly to her friend.

Tsukasa nods as the bell rings for lunch.

…

…

Kagami, not the best athlete made it to the home ec room in record time. Smiling as she placed her bag on the table

_Ok girl, it's go time. _

"3 metal cones, check. 600 ml and 2-15 ml spoons of all-purpose flour, check. 160 ml of cake flour, check. 7.08 grams of salt, check. 354.88 ml chilled unsalted butter, check." Kagami said as she verified the contents of the bag.

_Woah this oven is slightly different from the one at home. _She glances the appliance over. _Nothing to get worked up about, just digital over the knobs I am use to._

She preheats the oven and sets it to 204.44c. _This thing even has a timer built in, perfect. _

She mixes the ingredients as the oven preheats. _Good thing I pre-made the filling, that is one less worry._

…

…

"I am so sorry!", Miyuki says to Konata as she trips into her. Making sure her breasts bump into Konata's cheek.

Seeing the scene transpire in front of her, Tsukasa rushes to Konata's bag to extract her chocolate cornets.

"Oh wow a c-cup", Konata excitedly states.

Tsukasa pauses as she hears Konata's comment, a wave of jealously passes threw her. _What is she thinking? _Trying to recover, Tsukasa takes the chocolate cornets from the Otaku's bag and places it into her desk.

Miyuki observes the younger twin successfully take Konata's favorite food, "Lets get ready for lunch, I'll get the desks. Izumi-san, please get the chairs."

After dragging four desks together and placing chairs in front of them they all proceed to get the lunches from their bags.

"Uguuuu!Yuichi where's my taiyaki", Konata whines as everyone looks puzzled at her statement.


	8. Chapter 8

** disclaimer: I do not Own Lucky Star or Kanon , Claymore, Case Closed and School Rumble**

Chapter 8

"I think I'd like to taste you innards while they are still fresh inside of you.", Konata says in a raspy voice. She inches closer to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa squirms as Konata advances, "Wa Wa What?"

Miyuki chuckles as she watches the pair. _Must be her unique way of expressing her hunger. Poor Tsukasa does not know how to handle the situation. She does look rather adorable._

Kagami slowly walks into the room with a bag full of chocolate cornets.

Konata notices the meganekko in deep thought but mistakes it for spacing out. "Earth to Miyuki-san, anyone home."

"Oh it is nothing, just deep in thought again", Miyuki says as she blushes. _Must not let Tsukasa know i was thinking about her._

Slamming both hands on the desk Konata shouts, "This is a job for Jimmy Kudo." She nods her head repeatedly.

Placing the bag on top of the bluenett's head Kagami greets everyone, "Hello Miyuki, hello Tsukasa, and my acknowledgment to the otaku."

"Get that thing off my head, it is hot.", Konata whines in distress, her arms flailing rapidly.

"Not to grateful are we? And here I thought you'd like to have some of my home made chocolate cornets.", Kagami says smugly.

For a split second Konata blushed. _I can't let her see me get all emotional over this._ Taking the bag off her head, she turns around facing Kagami. "And all this time I thought you wanted the bun in my oven."

"Idiot!", was the only thing the tiny otaku heard before being struck on the top of the head. The color of Kagami's face was a bright red. _I try to impress her, but end up possibly giving her brain damage._

"A dream...I'm dreaming a dream...a dream I dream everyday...an endless dream.", Konata says softly as her head rests against the table.

The three just watch her as she mumbles. Concern grows on Kagami's face.

"I'm so sorry Konata.", she says as she embraces her friend.

Imitating a robotic voice Konata says, "Calculating boobage, b-cup"

"KOOOONNNNNAAAAATTTTAAAA!", the pigtail girl starts to growl.

Smiling up at the tsundere, "Just messing with you girly. Thanks for the chocolate cornets. They do smell good...you sure Tsukasa didn't make them for you?"

"She showed me how to make them, but I made them right when lunch started. Was surprised it didn't take to long.", Kagami says with a slight smile.

Smiling at Kagami, Konata takes one out of the bag for her official inspection.

"Oh wow Onee-san those look great", Tsukasa says cheerfully.

Miyuki looks over the confection for a moment and says, "May I have one as Kagami-san?"

"dunno, they are Konata's now.", she simply replies. _No way Konata would part with them._

"Here you go, Miyuki-san, and one for the good twin", the bluenette pass each a chocolate cornet.

_No way, she is actually sharing her favorite food?_ Kagami stares at Konata and just simply smiles.

"This way if I die of food poisoning, I wont be lonely up in heaven.", Konata says with a cat-smile.

Kagami replies in an annoyed tone, "And what makes you think you'd go to heaven."

Taking a bit of the tail end and licking the icing that over spills the head, Konata replies, "I am to cute to go anywhere else."

"You know how many lolicons are down there?", Kagami says. "Oh yeah, you might have a one way ticket to the other place", she says smugly.

"I am just in high demand", Konata simply states. "These are very good, Kagamin. You just leveled up with these, next you'll have to work on your bartering skills."

"You are the only person I know that can compliment someone, and in the same statement completely confuse them", Kagami says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's a gift.", Konata says as she starts her second cornet. _These might be better than the store bought one. I guess it is Kagami's love I can taste in it._ Looking up at her friend Konata thinks about the last few days, and Kagami's shocking confession to her. _She'd make the perfect girlfriend for someone. _Looking at Tsukasa and to Miyuki she sees a lot of blushing and looking away. _If I know my twins they share the same lesbian super powers! I bet it would be easier for Miyuki to date a girl rather than a boy._ Konata smiles to herself as she sees the budding relationship between her friends.

…

…

"So, we decided to go to the movies this weekend", Ayano says as she smiles at her friend.

The fang-tooth girl quickly eats her meatballs as she replies, "My brother is not to original, when it comes to dates huh?"

Still smiling the orange hair girl hands Misao a napkin, "It's the thought that counts, and it will be nice for just the two of us to get out."

"Well...I was thinking about tagging along", the fang-tooth girl replies.

Ayano frowns at her Misao, "You are welcome of course, but I'd rather just spend some alone time with Nikinari."

_This is to good of an opportunity to waste. Since Hiiragi isn't here to tease._ "Alright, since you twisted my arm. I'll go out with ya'll!", Misao says with a smirk.

…

…

"Delicious, thanks Kagamin you saved my life!" The little otaku smiles at Kagami.

Rolling her eyes, "yeah yeah...oh wait! You just complimented me?"

_Wow dumber than advertised. It's cute when Miyuki or Tsukasa do that, not her. _Konata winks at her, "Keep that up and there you'll earn more."

"Pffft whatever.", Kagami tries to play off what Konata says. _This is working out better than I thought._

"I must say, your confections where rather good.", Miyuki looks at Tsukasa. "I think I would enjoy a meal made by you, Tsukasa-san." _Might as well use Kagami's situation to my advantage._

The younger twin could not help but to blush. _Oh wow! Am I dreaming? _"Yes!", Tsukasa very loudly replies.

Kagami just shakes her head. "Don't embarrass me in public like that, calm down."

Placing her hand on Kagami's, Konata whispers in her ear, "She is just excited, she obliviously like Miyuki."

The pigtail girl could not stop her blushing and turns her head from everyone. "Yeah yeah, just be a more quite please."

Then turning her head to face Konata, "Remember you are meeting me after school by the..."

Cutting off Kagami before she could finish her sentence, "Yes yes, by the PE building." _She tried very hard today. But I don't know if I love her. _"No touching, or biting I am a vestal virgin."

Rolling her eyes Kagami just says, "Just meet me there, pervert. Bye everyone, bye otaku."

A/N – using Smusher6 name for Misao's brother. Thank you !


End file.
